


Advent calendar drabble #15

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [15]
Category: Inception (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuf and Eames in Mombasa, set pre-movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #15

"What are you dong here, Yusuf? I mean, seriously, what? Man of your talent, slumming it in the back of beyond; something must have happened. Who'd you tick off, hm? And more to the point, am I in their firing line as well?"

"I like it here." He didn't care for Eames being there when he was trying to work, even if he did occasionally offer unexpected insight into problems. "These people need my help. They appreciate me. I should have come here years ago, instead of getting involved in that whole mess. It's all over, so no, you don't have to worry, but thank you so much for your concern."

"Well, you're keeping them off the black-market morphine," said Eames, "so I suppose that's something. Don't you miss it, though? I heard you made the drugs for some of the most successful extractions ever performed. You can't just walk away from that and not wonder what might have been."

"Not all of us consider the work to be our sole reason for living," Yusuf hissed. The fewer people here who knew about his past, the better, and Eames did have a tendency to shoot his mouth off. "I'm not saying I wouldn't go back if the right opportunity arose, but it would have to be a really good opportunity. I'd want to retire on it."

"One last job." Eames gazed thoughtfully out of the dirty window into the street beyond. "You know, just between you and me, I have heard there might be something coming along. For the both of us."

"Work with you? Even I couldn't make something powerful enough to fit your ego into someone else's mind." Eames had often come to him with ideas for one scam or another, but nothing ever came of it. Truthfully, Eames was just as reluctant to poke his head above water as he was.

"Oh, you know you've always wanted to see me work my magic." The temptation was there. Yusuf had been stuck here for too long, and his mind was starting to stagnate. A new challenge could be just what he needed. "Say you'll consider it."

"Alright," Yusuf sighed. "I'll think about it. But it had better be good, if it materialises at all. And good money, too. I'm not sticking my neck out for loose change."


End file.
